


The Drive Home

by clarinetchica



Series: 221/442b's [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 442B, Driving, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Post-The Hounds of Baskerville
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 21:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1137822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarinetchica/pseuds/clarinetchica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock is a bit naughty, John is deep in thought and Lestrade has fallen asleep. A 442b for MrsNoggin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Drive Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MrsNoggin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsNoggin/gifts).



> This is for MrsNoggin, who gave me the prompt “A scene involving the baker street boys travelling back from Dartmoor after the hound debacle with some gratuitous johnlock feelings realization. Extra points for Lestrade” She also gave me the words Bath, Belstaff and Bible
> 
> Unbeta’ed and it hasn’t been Brit-picked, so all mistakes are my own.

John sighed and stretched as much as he could while sitting in the passenger seat of the rented Land Rover. Sherlock had left him alone with his thoughts, and they kept bringing him back to the previous night. John had returned from the bar where he had thrown back several beers with Greg to find the small room empty. He blamed the alcohol for slowing his brain as he stumbled to the bathroom, opening the door to find Sherlock in the bath. John closed his eyes and remembered the sight of Sherlock’s lean body and the feelings that had awoken in him. Sherlock had simply raised one eyebrow as John blushed and stammered, shutting the door with a little too much force. When Sherlock had emerged, John was sitting on the lone bed, thumbing through the bible that had been tucked in a drawer in the table next to the bed and pretending that the whole incident had never happened.

So John had used the drive back to sort through his feelings, finally admitting that their relationship had been shifting. They had been falling together, and he was no longer afraid to admit it. Sherlock and John’s lives had intertwined completely, and he realized that didn’t want to be with anyone else.

John made a questioning noise as Sherlock pulled into a station.

“We’re low on petrol,” Sherlock explained.

“And I have to pee,” Greg yawned from the back seat.

They all got out of the car, Greg disappearing to find the restroom. John stretched, feeling Sherlock’s eyes on him. He turned to find Sherlock much closer than he anticipated, with heat in his gaze John could not deny.

“John,” Sherlock said, his voice caressing the name. Everything suddenly clicked into place.

“You planned it,” he accused.

“I have no idea what you mean,” Sherlock said innocently.

“You wanted me to walk in on you last night.”

“I had hoped that it would speed things along,” he admitted.

“Is this fast enough for you?” John asked, grabbing the lapels of Sherlock’s Belstaff and pulling him down for a kiss.  It was slow and sweet, both men forgetting briefly that they stood outdoors at a grimy petrol station.

“Finally,” they heard Greg say, “I was wondering when you two idiots would figure it out.”

John released one hand from Sherlock’s jacket to reach out and flip Greg off, who responded with a hearty laugh.

“Come on, lovebirds, let’s get home.”

John smiled as he got back in the Land Rover, pleasantly surprised at how this trip had turned out. And as Greg fell asleep, John looked forward to the comfort of Sherlock’s bed. 


End file.
